Detective Work
by Tabyto
Summary: Robin goes missing, so the titans call in detective Jennie McGrady to help them. ut one detective isn't enough! SO, Nancy Drew joins too!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh what a good morning." said went to go sit on her bench. "Lovely the phone, Mom can you get that." There was just silence exsept for the phone. "ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hello this is Jennie"  
"This is Gram sweat heart would you like to solve a case"  
"Sure why not, when do I start"  
"Any time. Ok time to find out what you have on your Teen Titans are missing there leader you crack this

ya they think he's been more thing there phone number is 369-555-2371"  
"love you bye now."

"Ok what for breakfast I'm starved!  
So, lets see, ooh whats that. Wait don't read it,wait let me guesse.  
Sorry to leave you but I didn't want to wake you sweat heart wait no sweaty pie please do the following:  
the beds the floors and mop the kitchen down your laundry and sort up your bathroom well that should be it I hope.  
Now I will read it"  
Hey sweat heart sorry we didn't wake you to come to breakfast with us.  
Please don't eat were bringing you home something.  
luv mom dad and Nick P.S. please feed Bernie and take him to the park maybe at least a walk. Also if you want Lisa to come can come over.  
"May as well ask Lisa if she wants to go to the park with me."

"555-2568"  
*DAILING.  
*RING RING RING*

"hello" said Jenni.  
"Who is this?" asked Lisa.  
"Gram"  
"Oh hi Gram"  
"No you dope its me Jennie. Want to go to the park with me and Bernie"  
"Sure I'll be over in 20 minutes that work"  
"Ya"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye see you then oh ya come to my house"  
"Ok bye"  
"Bye......................................."

"Ok now to call mom or dad." said Jenni.  
"555-2709"  
*DAILING.  
*RING RING RING*  
"Hello"  
"Hey Dad its me"  
"Hey princess"  
"When are you getting home"  
"About an hour ok with you"  
"Ya me, Lisa and Bernie are going to the park"  
"Ok well see you soon love you bye"  
"Love you to bye..........................."

"One more call and then I'll take a shower and get dressed." said Jennie.  
"369-555-2371..... Glad I wrote it down"  
*DAILING.  
*RING RING RING*

"Hello, Teen Titan residents, this is Raven speaking." said Raven as she answered the phone.  
"Hi this is Jennie Mcgrady."

"Oh so do you have any clues yet"  
"Slow down now you don't if I'm even going to solve the mystery"  
"Oh sorry I guess I'm just so worried about what's going to happen to the team"  
"Its ok, just so you, I am going to try my hardest to solve this disappearance"  
"Thanks. Oops, got to go Jen. Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting about breakfast again.  
"Ok, bye Raven"  
"Bye"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok done taking a shower, got dressed, done.  
Wait a minute is 10:00 that's not right Lisa was suppose to be here at 9:20!" said Jennie as she rushed to the phone.

"555-2568"  
*DAILING.  
*RING RING RING*

"Hello, is this Jennie"  
"Yes. Hi aunt Kate, hey is Lisa there"  
"No, she should be at your house "Well shes not.  
oh hold on somebody's here,"

"Hi Jennie"  
"Oh hi Nick, mom, dad. Was Lisa outside"  
"No, why"  
"I'll tell you in a sec."

"Ok I'll call you back soon Aunt Kate"  
"Ok love you bye"  
"Bye"

"Ok so an hour ago Lisa was suppose to be here and shes not"  
"Well I will call in and tell people to be on the look out but shes probably with some guy"  
"Ok Dad." said Jennie.

"Wait get back here Jennie"  
"Yes Dad"  
"Who is this Ryan guy in the picture in your bedroom?"

"Ok well he's my first boyfriend and when Gram was missing we got realy close well I'de like to see him again since I haven't seen him in a few years."

"Ok well I will see if he can come up."

"234-5558. Let's see if Lisa answers her cell." said Jennie.  
*DAILING.  
*RING RING RING*  
"HELLO"  
"Lisa where are you? Wait, are you ok, you sound out of breath"  
"NO"  
"Ok, whats wrong"  
"I got napped."

"What did the person looked like, was it a man, was the................................."Jennie got cut off "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Lisa.

NO SIGNAL

"DAD I need help now"  
"Be down in a sec"  
"But dad it involves Lisa"  
"Hold on please!"

"But its life or death!"

BAM BAM BAM

"Ok why did you all come down the stairs?"

"You said life or death." said Jennies mom "Well I called her cell and she said she got napped so I got worried because somebody took the phone away and hung up"  
"Well she's probably in more trouble"  
"I feel so bad now." Jennie was starting to cry.  
"Its ok baby girl" said Jennie's mom.

CLANK CLANK CLANK Nick came trotting down the stairs "Sissy whats wrong?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing." sobbed Jennie.  
"Something is wrong. Please tell me"  
"Not now, ok"  
"Ok, but I want to know soon"  
"Ok you will."

"Ok, I'm notifying the police." said Jennie's Dad as he rushed to the phone. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok I'm notafying the police." -said Jasen Jennies dad  
"Just you and Nick play in the back yard with Bernie also take your  
cell phone." -said Jennie's mom  
"Why were just going out side." -Jennie  
"I know but me and your mother are going to leave the house for about  
an hour and if we need to call you we can ok!" -dad  
"yes, love you bye." -Jennie

______________________________________________________

"Ok guys you heard the boss lets move it." -Jennie  
"You not very good at joke Jen." -Nick  
"Oh so you think I don't have a sence of humor well well now lets look  
whos talken."  
"HA HA HA you so funny." -Nick  
"Thats more like it know get moven will ya." Jennie

______________________________________________________

The next morning

"Jennie time to wake up." -mom  
"Why its only six." -Jennie  
"You have to pack." -mom  
"Why?" - Jennie  
"Gram is going to take you back to her house after dinner." -mom  
"For?." -Jennie  
"So you can solve the mystery." -mom  
"Buts that in New York City on the island of Jump Citie!" -Jennie  
"Yes, Gram has bought tickets on such short notice, so are you going  
or not." -mom  
"Well, you know the anwser." -Jennie  
"Ok well then you better start." -mom

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -Nick  
"Whats wrong Nick." -mom

Jennie hits the floor running at her moms heals.

"Jennie get the aid kit now!" -mom  
"Yes mom." -Jennie

As Jennie drives to the E.R.............................while her  
mother is with Nick at the E.R.

God please for Nick to be all right, please help him God he's only  
five, why couldnt it be me!

Wait, how did he cut himself! -Jennie said to herself  
Stop messing with yourself Mcgrady he cut his hand when he was trying  
to cut off a piece of cake now shutup and drive!

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they all were home they met Gram and there dad on the porch steps.  
"Nick, how are you." -Gram  
"EEK!!! Now what in the on this green earth would you do that for!" -Gram  
"I just wanted a piece of cake and it did this to me Gramy, it hurts,  
just a piece of cake!!!" -Nick  
"Hey my girls, what happend?" -Jasen  
"Ok Nick time for a nap before your drug wheres off." -Jennie  
"Ok we better hurry then." -Nick

While the two are asleep lets here what the adults are talking about.

"So Jasen please carry on with your story about how Lisa is missing." -Gram  
"Well Jennie called Lisa on her cell and in the middle of the  
conversation it was cut off" -Jasen  
"Well, what shall we do?" -Gram  
"I know what I'm going to do." -Jennie  
"Well what is it my child?" -Gram  
"Oh and by the way Nancy Drew and her friends Bess and Goerge are  
coming with us, doesn't it sound fun!" -Gram  
"Yes it does, oh I got packed while Nick was sleeping." -Jennie

Ding Dong Ding Dong

"First go anwser the door, then go to Nancy Drews house, the one who  
just moved in the other day". -Jennie  
"While Jennie anwsers the door..........  
Hi, grandpa! -Jennie  
Hey is Gram here? -J.B. ( Jennies and Nicks step grandpa)  
Yes, there talking about Lisa. -Jennie  
Ok. -J.B.  
See ya! -Jennie  
While Jennie walks down the street to Nancys she sees a banged up,  
black, tinted windows van pass by.  
When she gets there Nancy, Bess, and Goerge answer the door.  
Hi, I live across the roud I'm Jennie McGrady. -Jennie  
Hi I'm Nancy this is Bess and Goerge. -Nancy  
My Gram Helen said you and Bess and Goege are coming with us so I  
wanted to come and meet you. -Jennie  
Well come in and meet my family! -Nancy  
Ok. -Jennie  
This here is our house keeper Hannah shes like my mom, this is my dad  
Carson Drew, he knows your father. -Nancy  
Hi nice to finaly meet you!  
You too, I would have come sooner but my little brother Nick cut  
hmself with a knife and had to get stiches! -Jennie  
Ok, well Nancy you packed because you are going over to Jennies house  
for dinner! -Carson Drew  
Almost, come on and lets head upstairs. -Nancy  
Five minutes later hugs and kisses were given, Nancy, Bess, and Goerge  
were given new cell phones.  
Back at Jennies house................everyboby was at the table eating.  
So whats new with your family Jennie? -Bess  
Well except nick getting cut my cousen Lisa was kidnapped. -Jennie  
Have you found her yet?!  
No! -Jasen

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner Gram, Jennie, Bess, and Goerge headed out. But before  
that Jennie got a new cell phone, the same type as the other  
girls!They all said there good buys, got hugs and kisses and left.

Wow this is so cool! -Jennie  
Ok girls do you want any stops spiecal stops because your staying the  
night tonight and tomorrow night? -Gram  
Oh you girls can just call me if you ever need me. -Gram  
Ok, Gram. -all of the girls seed at once


End file.
